Spider-Man Cinematic Universe (To Be Rebooted)
by DanialArceus
Summary: What if it was Tobey's Spiderman who was introduced to the MCU ? When I saw this question, it not only presented answers, but gave an excuse to create multiple movies because of it. Please enjoy.
1. The Start of an Era

**So I was on Quora the other day, and had come across a very interesting topic : What if it was Tobey Maguire Spider-Man who entered the MCU, and how he would have caused a difference in the universe and what would have been his interaction with the new environment.** **I had answered it with how I envisioned, and hoped it to be.**

**Now, don't get me wrong. I really like Tom Holland's version of Spider-Man, but to me Tobey will always be number one, not due to nostalgic reasons, but due to several factors that come into play.**

**Tom Holland, in my humble opinion, is a great MCU Spider-Man, but not a great Spider-Man. His storyline in both movies is dependent on others, namely Ironman. I had hoped that Disney would show him being his own hero. In Homecoming, he tries to get Tony's approval, and defeat Vulture. In Far From Home, the villain he faces, Mysterio, is a result of Tony's actions. Tom's Spider-Man is heavily dependent on others.**

**Tobey, again in my humble opinion, was both the perfect Spider-Man and Peter Parker, and receives unnecessary flak because of some memes in the community.**

**Take his crying as an example. The face that has become quite known for crying is when he sees Uncle Ben die. When he sees his father figure die. And they also say his face was quite weird when he cried. That is just being unfair on the guy. I mean, have anyone of the so-called critics looked in the mirror when they cried. I don't bet, but I am willing to bet my good right eye that they don't look like a supermodel.**

**Now granted, Spiderman 3 was a bit weird, but that was mostly due to the inclusion of Venom. The original plan was to have Sandman and New Goblin as Peter's enemy, but the people who were now involved in the movie, looking at you Avi Arad, liked the symbiote so much that they forced Raimi to include it. And said people also tried to convince Tobey that the fans loved Venom, when at the moment, we were just speculating how Spiderman 3 would beat its predecessor in quality.**

**It truly broke my heart when we learned that the Spidey I grew to love was getting scrapped because of some businessman's fetish for sentient latex. And worst of all, poor Sam Raimi took the blame for it.**

**Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man was fine in my opinion, but even that acceptance was mostly due to my mind still wandering on the possible Spiderman 4, the movie we wanted, but never got, due to completely asinine executive decisions.**

**Seeing the references to Tobey's Spider-Man in both Insomniac Spiderman PS4 and Spiderman : Into the Spider-verse made me happy, and did put a smile on my otherwise frowning face when it comes to remembering the unfairness to the Trilogy.**

**Okay, sad bit and rant being done, I will now lay the basis for the new universe, with Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker.**

**This chapter is just to set up the faces and the characters of the new Spider-Man cast.**

\--

Spider-Man 3 released in 2007, when Peter is around his early twenties, around 22, however a change which I am doing is that the year during which the movie takes place is around the early-mid-2000s.

Peter became Spidey around 1999, according to me, so according to that, Spiderman 3 occurs in 2001, nine years before the first MCU movie, Ironman 1, which was released in 2008, but occurs in 2010. So basically, Peter will remain active until 2010, with the appearance of the Hulk, Thor and the defrosting of good ol' Captain Rogers.

He will hang up the webs due to him wanting to live a life with Mary Jane Parker, but was previously unable to do so due to the lack of heroes in the world.

Hence, in the first team up movie, Avengers, released in 2012, occurring the same year, Peter is a veteran due to his tenure as Spiderman for roughly eight years, making him the longest reigning superhero of the bunch. He would be 33 years old, with three kids. His appearance would be similar to that of Tobey Maguire with his beard. He would make his appearance when the aliens will attack New York. At first he would be reluctant to fight them, as he left his alter-ego behind, but with some words of encouragement from his wife, Mary Jane Parker, he will return as Spiderman.

Seeing the popular hero, and the most experienced, the Avengers, sans Thor, Captain America and the Hulk ( as he mostly lived off the grid ) would be relieved. Captain America would take the mantle as the leader of the group, while Spiderman would be more of a second-in-command, akin to that of Nick Fury and Maria Hill, but different in certain ways.

After the first team up, we would get further introduced to his kids in my version of Spiderman 4, which would take place after two years of the events of Age of Ultron, i.e 2016, putting Peter at 35 years of age.

People and who they would resemble in Spiderman 4 :

Peter Parker : Current day Tobey Maguire, as he resembles an experienced Peter Parker, similar to the one in Into the Spider-Verse. Age 35

Mary Jane Parker : Either Kirsten Dunst, Lauren Ambrose, Amy Yasbeck, or Natalya Rudakova. Leaning towards Natalya Rudakova as she gives off the older-yet-still-beautiful-and-motherly Mary Jane vibe. Just search up her name and look at her. Age 35

Kaine Parker : Resembles Andre Garfield, with longer hair. Age 13

Ben Parker : Tom Holland. Age 11

Anna May ' May Day ' Parker : She resembles Julia Butters, as she looks a lot like a kid of Peter and Mary Jane. Age 8.

I had to tweak the ages a lot, so the timeline and respective ages would make sense. I might tweak it a bit more if I find any faults in this.

Spiderman 4 would be a story of Peter accepting his kids as the future heroes and protectors of New York.

Kaine would accept the title of Spider-Man, and Ben becoming Scarlet Spider.

After the movie, Spiderman will not appear in any more movies, until the end of Civil War, which takes place in 2016 in the canon universe, but I am extending the occurrence to 2018. During 2017, The Amazing Spiderman 1 will occur, with Kaine being 14.

During Civil War, Peter will try to get the two opposing factions back together, but will fail due to the stubbornness of both leaders. He will however, teach Tony how to forgive, seeing as how he too faced a similar event on learning of the death of his uncle.

The Amazing Spiderman 2 will also occur during the same year, with the TASM Goblin being removed. Gwen Stacy will not die but will get injured severely, getting crippled. She would be saved by Ben, who would be thirteen at the time. This would mark the end of the Amazing Spiderman arc, and start the Mark of Kaine arc, which will follow Kaine as an anti-hero, taking up the name Blood Spider, along with Scarlet Spider Kaine costume.

We will then see Spiderman 5, which will feature Venom, and will occur after Civil War. The symbiote will be contained by the help of Tony Stark, and will be the first film of Spiderman to feature a non-Spiderman hero.

The Mark of Kaine will occur around the New Years Eve of 2019, and will end with a redemption story, assisted by the presence of Gwen Stacy.

Ben would get his Homecoming story just before the events of Mark of Kaine event, and will feature Rhino as a villain. He will be helped by Sandman, who will get fixed ( maybe ) by Tony. Ben will have his Scarlet Spider Ben Riley attire, and will have an Uncle-Nephew relationship. Ben will be 14 years old. We would also be introduced to Alchemax, Miles Morales, and most important of all Felicity Hardy.

Mid-2019s will see the sixth Peter Parker appearance, but will not be titled Spiderman 6, but rather Ultimate Spiderman, and will show a mentor-apprentice relationship between Peter and Miles, who will take up the name Wandering Spider, as he would often travel between Queens and Brooklyn,

Infinity War will occur a year after Homecoming, in 2020, which will see a lack of Peter Parker Spiderman. In this, barring Peter, Gwen and Miles, every member of the Parker Family will be snapped, with the ' I don't feel so good ' scene occurring between Peter and his daughter Anna May, who would be just 12 years old.

This would enrage Peter, who would, after some hesitance, accept the Venom symbiote and get the black suit, with no webbing. He would participate in the Endgame two years later, 2022, at the age of 41.

After the events of Endgame, he would give up the Venom suit, and this will lead to the first Spider-Woman/ Spinneret movie, with a supporting role played by Peter, as his wife would become the aforementioned heroine. This will occur between transitioning 2022-2023.

With their daughter Anna May becoming Spider-Girl, we would get the Renew Your Vows story. Anna May would be 13.

During the same time, we would also get a Spider-Gwen storyline alongside Kaine Parker, and will see Post-Snap, pre-Endgame events, featuring Tony helping Gwen get over her disability, as he did something similar to James Rhodes. Kaine would be 19-20

We would also get the Far From Home around the same time, but it would be centered in Italy, and would feature Tombstone, or an Italian Kingpin. We would also be introduced to Felicity Hardy as Black Cat, and a romantic relationship would develop between the two. Ben would be 17-18.

From this point on, I would create new scenarios, featuring some dimension travel, especially of Noir. But instead of bringing Peter Parker, it would be Miles Morales.

\--

**Thank you for reading my draft of the Tobey-verse MCU timeline. This has been my pet project, in my mind for a whole three days, which is quite a lot, considering that I have ADHD.**

**.**

**.**

**Now that I think of it, most of my unfinished projects, I.e my reading stories, especially of Tornado of Souls, and others, had to be put on hold, as I couldn't keep a well enough attention on it. Along the way from my last major upload being over a year old, I face several mental health issues, which I am grateful to say that I no longer suffer from this. I also had times when I wanted to run away and start a new life, away from all those who doubted me, but I learned to embrace my faults and face the problems I had, instead of choosing the other option. I also improved my self-confidence, and raised my self-esteem to a higher point, thanks to my friends at my university. I also have taken up gardening, as a way to battle my ADHD problems, as I am now not only responsible for my life, but the plant life too. And I am a proud, dare I say, father of five teensy little plants, who have just begun their new life. When I saw them sprout for the first time, I realized why some people like this.**

**Hope to see you all soon enough, and remember, Love is always the answer, but don't let that same love blind you from reality.**


	2. The Symbol

**I had promised myself that I would write this out, and since some of you guys showed attention to the previous chapter, explaining what I thought should have happened, gives me more motivation to write this out.**

**For the faces, I have decided on Tobey for Peter Parker/Spider-Man, and for Mary Jane Parker, I have decided on Natalya Rudakova, cause, again, she gives off this motherly MJ vibes.****The plot is Avengers, the first movie, and is set in 2012, and Peter is around 32 years of age.**

**Yeah, fun fact, Natalya Rudakova is around the same age as I portrayed Mary Jane as.**

**Now, on with the show**.

\--

Peter never knew why he had been given such a great life. He reckoned it was Lady Luck's way of saying sorry to him for all the shit he received over the years.

He finally had a life he wanted. He was married to the love of his life, Mary Jane Watson, now called Mary Jane Parker. He also had a stable life, with a good source of income, teaching college students at the local college. His wife also became a local celebrity, becoming a popular model, and had a great singing voice, which she had capitalized on, and started a career as a singer.

They also had three kids, Kaine, Ben and Anna May.

Kaine was the name of Mary Jane's uncle, who had unfortunately passed away before she was born. Their Kaine was about to be 11 years old, and was already a science-wiz.

Ben was named after Peter's uncle, who had given him the most important life lesson of all. He too was showing signs of being a genius in the field of science, mostly circuits. His age was nine years old.

And then there was their little angle, Anna May Parker. She was named after both their aunts. Peter wanted his aunt May to spoil them, but she, sadly passed eight years after he married Mary Jane. Anna May was currently six years old.

He smiled as he remembered his children, and gave a chuckle, wondering what his wife was up to. He soon returned his attention back to the papers he was signing. The students he was teaching were really smart. They had all excelled his quiz, which was a surprise by the way, with the lowest of the low getting a B. Now, most people would say that it was the skills of the students that allowed them to excel, but Peter would say that it was a combined effort.

All of his students had a bright future, and he was certain that some of them would become quite successful in the future.

He checked his watch, and gathered his materials as he left for his house. His new home was nothing like the apartment he lived in eleven years ago. Sure his house wasn't the Stark Tower, or anything fancy, but it was home. He had countless memories of the place.

The first time Mary Jane and him consummated their marriage, Kaine learning how to walk for the first time, Ben's late first words, and Anna May's birth were among the few memories he kept in his heart.

He walked out of the office and was seeing remnants of a cake, made by Ursula Jameson. Ursula, his previous landlord's daughter had met John Jameson, when she had asked Peter for a job, as she needed to pay the bills, but sadly had no formal education. He had taken her to Bugle, to meet J. Jonah Jameson. It was when they entered the office when her eyes met with John's and both Jonah and Peter had seen that they had been struck with the arrows of Cupid.

Soon they had gotten married, and she moved out of the old apartment complex Peter lived in. She also got a degree from college and was working as a secretary in the same college Peter worked at.

He remembered how they had celebrated occasion in the office, but the Parkers and the Jamesons had met at another location to celebrate the event.

He walked out of the building, for his face to be blasted with the posters of Spider-Man Appreciation Day. It had been four years when the web-slinger was last seen. At first nobody wanted to believe that the hero who had saved their city on several occasions had left them. But they were assured that they were in good hands, what with the emergence of new heroes, such as Ironman and Thor, and the discovery of the legendary war hero, Captain America. They figured that he needed rest, what with the fact that he was the solo hero for eight years.

A thing that shocked Peter was that the Appreciation Day was started by J. Jonah Jameson. News reports had stated that during an attack by the Vulture, the Jameson was kidnapped by the avian menace. And after Spider-Man saved his biggest critic, nearly sacrificing his own, Jameson turned and supported the man, and gave a Thank You Spider-Man column when it was certain the crawler had retired. Jameson also started the ' Dear Spider-Man ' column, where the people of New York would write out to Spider-Man, some thanking him, some telling him how he inspired them to be better.

Peter smiled as he saw a little girl walking beside her mother as she walked ahead. The girl saw him and gave a shy wave back. What struck the most odd to Peter was the near white hair color the girl had. He would have mused on, but his pickup arrived.

The vehicle was a BMW 3 series, and was in red colour. He opened the door and sat in, putting his bag on his lap after which he gave the driver a kiss on the lips. The driver, his wife of eleven years, Mary Jane Parker, still retained the beauty she had, yet still looked motherly. They had been able to afford the car due to the increase in salary of both Peter and Mary Jane.

" What's up, Tiger ?" Peter smiled at the use of the pet name she had given him years ago.

He rubbed his beard as he gave his answer, " Nothing much. I had to grade the test."

" Oh, and how did they perform ?"

" Extremely well. None of them got a grade below 70." Mary Jane, or as she liked to be called MJ, smiled at that. It was obvious that Peter was very prideful of his students. He explained it to them very skillfully and became their friend. It was never a shock whenever one of them faced a problem, they would usually come to him first.

" That's great." She replied. " So what's next on the agenda ?" She asked him.

He then proceeded to tell her of the plans he had made for his students. It took an entire car trip to their lovely abode for Peter to tell her about it all. Some people may consider this a rude thing, not letting the other person speak. But to MJ, it actually meant the world.

Before they had gotten together, she had to strain herself to hear what he spoke. She had initially dismissed it, but when they had started dating, she loved hearing his voice, let it be when he taught her when she was studying for her bachelors degree in medical practice, or when he talked in his sleep.

No sooner than Peter had reached for the door handle, a huge portal opened up in the sky. Initially his reaction would have been to just ignore it. But this time something changed. His Spider Sense tingled.

He looked at his wife, who smiled at him and nodded. Peter smiled brightly and jumped.

Now a normal human would have jumped five feet, but not Peter. He cleared well over twenty as he performed a flip and shot out a web-line to the nearest building, swinging towards the direction of ground zero.

On his way, he put on the familiar red mask. The mask that had been the face of the protector of New York City. The mask of Spider-Man.

\--

**So the first chapter is done. Please be noted that mostly the chapters would be less than two thousand words long.**

**By the way, the ten plants are now sprouting, and I can't be anymore prouder.**

**Love and take care y'all.**


	3. His Mantle

**Second chapter of this story is now here.**

**Now some notes you all should know :**

**Some events might see small changes, like occurring earlier or later, drastic changes, like someone else being the main villain, or they might not occur at all.**

**New characters might get added via the presence of Tobey's version of Spider-Man to the MCU storyline.**

**A point to remember is that during Spider-Clan related movie, the association of the Avengers and others would be limited to being present when necessary.**

**There might be filler episodes, like hanging in the Stark Tower, a day in a life scenes, or even the clearly fan service of a beach episode.**

**There might be some out of character actions by some of the people in the universe, as we most likely can't keep true to how the writers envisioned them.**

**Tobey's variant will quip when needed.**

**Some pairings would stay the same, such as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, but some might change. Endings would also be different for Endgame, especially that of Captain America, as it did not seemed fair for Captain to get a good ending, living with his wife and what not, while Tony dies, leaving his wife a widow, and his daughter fatherless.**

**Now on with the show.**

\--

He swung towards the area the aliens had arrived, using the buildings as grappling points. Most people would have assumed that he had rusted in his retirement, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he had honed his senses to near perfection, went to the gym and got more fitter. And the end result was that he became more acrobatic, he became faster, his punches had more force behind them.

And it was great that he was stronger, because the battle he was going to face seemed to be a bit tougher than his usual rouge gallery.

At the worst, his most toughest challenge was battling Doctor Otto Octavious, as he knew if Peter had a normal life, he would have had a similar life as to that of the deceased doctor.

He swung faster as his Spider-sense tingled once more and he dodged a huge leviathan creature destroying a building by running through it.

" Weird, seem like the portal is bringing more of these creatures into New York." He mused, as he looked down below from his swinging to see several people running for their lives as the rubble due to the gigantic monster crashed around them.

Because of his habit and his responsibilities, he swung down below, saving as many people as he could. Now most people would have been elated to see the familiar red and blue spandex of the Arachnid hero, but this wasn't the case now, as he was wearing his usual day to day attire, which included his jeans, which were faded blue, and his red shirt, which featured a realistic drawing of a samurai, against a white moon.

Once people realized that they were being saved by the same hero who used to swing from building to buildings, their tensions got reduced to nil. They knew that once Spider-Man was here, everything would be alright.

Spider-Man made another swoop, saving the same young girl he had seen earlier as his civilian alter-ego. She was wrapped around his neck, grabbing onto him for dear life, as she had her eyes closed.

" Felicia !" He heard a female voice scream. He turned his head to see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes looking around for her daughter. He recognized her as the woman who was walking with the girl he was carrying. He landed in front of her before she could yell out her name once more.

She got startled as she saw a man land right in front of her. She instantly recognized the man as Spider-Man, as he was wearing the same red mask, though he did not wore his usual attire, as he wore what resembled the man wore when she was walking by that college.

She would have wondered more on his rather estranged appearance, but he put down the person he was holding. She gasped as she saw it was her daughter.

And she remembered how they got separated from each other.

They were walking around the town, looking for new shops to see and have a quality mother-daughter time, when all of the sudden a huge portal had opened up. At first no one was sure how to react to this, as it could have been another experiment don't by Mr. Stark, but when several ships came through it, she became worried. When destruction occurred around the area of the Tower, and when the mammoth monsters came through the same portal, she became horrified of the changing environment around her. She had then grabbed her daughter and ran, but due to the mass hysteria, she had lost her daughter in the sea of worried civilians. And when the debris began to fall, she feared for the safety of her daughter.

She grabbed her child and hugged her tightly, kissing her head. Lydia, her name, she looked at Spider-Man and thanked him.

" Can anyone tell me what happened ?" He asked to the crowd that had formed around him.

It was Lydia who answered, " The portal opened above the Stark Tower, and they started pouring in."

Spider-Man nodded and gave her what she seemed to be a thankful look. " Uh, thanks for the information." He then turned to the people around him, " It would be better if you all escaped away from the area and get far away as soon as possible." He suggested weakly.

" That's what we were going to do." A man shouted out. Spider-Man looked at him. While the reply wasn't offensive, it did boost his morale a bit.

" Well, on you way." And with that, he jumped far into the air and shot another web, now swinging towards the Tower.

" Good to have you back Spidey." He heard someone shout out followed by the cheers of people as he passed over them. He smiled. The person was right. It was good to be back.

\--

If you told Tony Stark that he would be fighting alongside a god, a World War Two hero, a real life case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a spy and a really good Robin Hood a few years before, he would have laughed in your face and dismissed it, not to be on his mind ever again.

But that was the old Tony. And if you told him that again, he would just stare at you and say that you better get out of here, since that was exactly what was happening.

Tony had become Ironman as a way to prove not only to the world, but to prove to himself that he was a changed man after what happened in Afghanistan. The torture he received made him a better man.

He chose to become a hero. After he had seen clips of Spider-Man saving the city many times when he came back, he chose to do exactly that. In a way you could say that Spider-Man was one of the driving force behind the introduction of Ironman to the world. The suit he made in the cave was just a means to get out. Just a prototype. But he used the same prototype, perfected it, remodeled it, all for the better. He even gave it the eye catching red and gold color.

The color had several meaning to him. The red symbolized the blood that was on his hands, as it was his creations that were being used to kill people. Even though he didn't sold the weapons, he still was the reason why people had died. The gold symbolized a ray of hope for a better future, not for him, not for Stark Industries, but a ray of hope for the people he would defend, for the generations to come, for his friends.

The gold also symbolized the color of Pepper's hair. He knew that he had to protect her. They had began dating after the events caused by Justin Hammer, as he could not lie to himself about his feelings for her.

The red, on the other hand, was to symbolize Spider-Man.

Ever since the disappearance of the hero, Tony felt as if Spider-Man had passed the mantle to him. In a way, Tony felt happy that someone was willing to acknowledge him.

The acknowledgement Spider-Man gave him was more than what his father ever gave him.

He blasted another of these aliens with his repulsor blast from his hands, and got ready to punch another as a familiar sight greeted him. He saw a man, swinging on what seemed to be webs, kick the aliens and tie them up on the light pole. The man, who seemed to be wearing the Spider-Man mask, then webbed some more to the ground, effectively trapping them.

It was at this point Tony Start realized that he was looking at the same man who was a hero, who used to save people, who was the reason why Tony never gave up hope when he was in the cave.

Spider-Man noticed him, " Mondays, am I right ?" He joked a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded, " Yep, names Ironman, but you can call me Tony Stark." He gave his hand to shake.

Spider-Man took it, " Spider-Man, but you can also call me Spidey, Vermin, Insect, and my favorite of all Hey You. Just don't call me Spiderman, there's a hyphen in between." He replied.

Both of them noticed that another batch of aliens entered the Earth atmosphere.

" Well, see you soon Spider." With that Tony flew off to face more aliens, while Spider-Man remained on the ground and mid-air region, taking down more aliens as he possibly could.

He smiled. Again, it was good to be back.

\--

**So the second chapter to the story is up. And I am very happy of the response I received in the last chapter.**

**I might be crossing the two thousand words mark quite soon as my writing speed might return to what they were before I took a break from FanFiction.**

**Some**** updates to this might get delayed by a day or two, as I have to research a bit to confirm my knowledge of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Marvel in general, just to make sure I am not getting anything wrong.**

**How did you like the inclusion of Felicia Hardy, the infamous Black Cat ? This experience of being saved by Spider-Man will have an influence on her.**

**And how did you like how I linked Tony to Spider-Man ? I felt as if Tony would have known about Spider-Man as his Tower is in New York, where Spider-Man used to patrol.****Review the chapter.**

**Now onto quotes by Danial,**

**_By Learning to Forgive, you learn to Fly._**

**P.S : If they are already said, just know that I like to day dream a lot, about heroes and several made up scenarios, and I usually come up with these as a point of motivation. Some might be similar as they might be unconsciously thought of and my dumb self might think I made these.**


	4. This Is New York

**So the second chapter of the story went well, and I feel great about it. Though the start might have been a bit rough, but that is mostly because I am writing without any drafts.**

**I usually plan out a chapter and set a minimum and maximum word limits, and tell my story. But since this is going according to the movies, and since I will be focusing on Spider-Man most of the time, I feel no need to make a draft of the series.**

**Also, I got a pm from a certain person, saying that Spider-Man would have helped the heroes before. Now I don't know if they are talking as if Spider-Man would make an appearance in Homecoming or not, but this version has Sam Raimi Spider-Man happen before the Ironman movie, hence when the rest of the heroes appeared, Peter took a temporary retirement from being a hero.**

**Now on with the show :**

\--

Spider-Man knocked down another one of these alien creatures, as he saw several of the others yell about the civilians. Ever since he had arrived in the fight, he had made his main priority to save the civilians who were trapped in the buildings.

He swung in to another building, grabbing as many civilians as he can and get them to a safer location.

" Now it would be wise if you all stayed away from the fight." He told the people, and jumped towards a huge batch of aliens coming towards them.

Using his organic webs, he tied them all up and used them as a mace to beat up the other aliens.

He continued to beat them, as he noticed one of the aliens sneak up behind a guy with a fancy looking bow. He swung up to the rooftop, where it was occurring.

He grabbed the shoulders of the alien, who promptly looked at him. It was at that point he knew, he fucked up.

\--

Hawkeye, better known to his group as Clint Barton, knew this was a very important fight he was participating in. He had a persona hatred for Loki. He had been brainwashed by the bastard and was forced to fight against his friends.

He knew what he was doing, but was unable to do anything as his body moved on his own. When he got released from the damned control, he learned from his friend Natasha that he had killed several SHIELD agents, which further drowned him in guilt. He looked back as he heard some fighting behind him.

He was pretty shocked to see a man wearing the ever-so-popular Spider-Man mask. He suddenly realized that the man was actually Spider-Man.

Spider-Man got the alien to the edge of the building and kicked him, all Spartan style, while yelling, " This … is …. NEW YORK !"

Hawkeye chuckled a bit, before shooting another arrow behind his head, targeting Loki, who caught the arrow, but soon realized that the arrow exploded right in his face.

" Nice shot." Spider-Man complimented him.

" Thanks." He replied to the hero. " So, uh, where have ya been ?" He asked the spider themed hero.

" Just hanging around." Spider-Man looked around and saw a green giant, whom he recognized to be the Hulk, jump through the building. He also saw a man with a hammer and what seemed to be Norse armor decimating other aliens with a well mix of hammer techniques and thunder.

Instantly he swung towards the guy, looking if he could assist him in anyway possible.

\--

Thor had seen several battles in his life time, but nothing compare to this. Before he came to what the mortals call Earth, which he still pronounced it as E-Arth, he usually fought to stoke his own ego, but ever since he came here, formed bonds and created a relationship with Jane Foster, he knew he had to win to protect her. He would have shot more of these Chitauri with thunder, but they were instantly webbed up by a man dressing up as a spider.

" Thank you, kind human." Thor thanked him. One of the things he learned from being on Earth was that being humble was great.

" No problem Goldilocks." He replied, " Name's Spider-Man."

" Thank you Man of Spiders for assisting the Avengers at this time." Thor replied to him, " Now please excuse me, I must go check on my brother."

" Your brother ?" Spider-Man asked.

" Yes, he is the reason we have to fight these Chitauri."

" Ah, so that's what they're called." Spider-Man mumbled to himself. " It seems as if you have this all handled so I better, uh, check if anyone else needs my help." With that he jumped well into the air and spun another web, which attached to the side of a building, and he moved towards the Stark Towers, hoping to see if he could assist the Hulk in any way possible.

During the entire time, he was worried for MJ. Sure he was handling things well and with the help of the Avengers, he was sure that they would win this battle, but he was worried what would happen if he failed.

Banishing those invasive thoughts from his mind, he reached the Tower, battling the aliens on the way, while saving more civilians.

" Puny God." He heard the Hulk say after smashing Loki around several times.

" That was awesome." He spoke quietly, though Hulk's ears seemed to catch it as he turned his attention towards Spider-Man.

" Hulk smash ?" He asked no one in particular.

" Uh,no, just came to help." Spider-Man instantly replied, trying to defuse the situation.

Hulk waited for a bit, as if contemplating his answer. During this time, Spider-Man began to feel a bit anxious. He knew of Hulk's strength, and it wasn't something to laugh at.

In what seemed to be hours, Hulk finally nodded and jumped off, hoping to fight more of the monsters.

Spider-Man looked at Loki, and webbed him into a huge cocoon, so strong that he could not escape.

He could only hope that the entire situation would end soon, as he saw a huge nuke being carried by Ironman towards the portal.

He instantly jumped towards the location of the portal, hoping to assist Tony in anyway possible, when he saw the man in armor falling at a high speed towards the Earth.

The aliens everywhere just fell to the ground, as if they were connected via hive mind.

" Crap." He muttered as he tried to save him, but Hulk got there before him as he grabbed Tony and safely, from whose perspective you looked, landed onto the ground below.

He too landed near him as Hulk yelled to Tony who returned to consciousness with a gasp for air.

" Please tell me nobody kissed me." He asked everyone who had gathered there, some of whom Spider-Man recognized.

One of them wore the familiar blue attire, with the American star logo on it, one of them was the archer he saved on the rooftop, another was the Norse God, Thor. There was also a woman here, who reminded him of another spider.

" So how did that nuke get here ?" Spider-Man asked Tony, who grimaced at that.

" Later,we have to take care of Loki first." Tony replied, getting up.

Spider-Man nodded and followed the Avengers to meet the capsuled God.

\--

Loki opened his eyes weakly as he remembered the beat down he got from the Hulk. To his complete surprise he saw a huge cast of people, all pointing their weapons at him.

" How 'bout some shawarma ?" Tony asked the others. Spider-Man looked at the others, who nodded, while he thought about getting hot-dogs for lunch with MJ.

" Um, who are you ?"He heard someone ask. He got out of his musings as he looked around and saw that everyone were staring at him expectantly.

He would have answered, but it was Tony who replied, " This is Spider-Man."

Out of all of them, only Hulk, or as we should now say Bruce Banner, and Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, were confused.

" I used to be a hero before I retired." Spider-Man replied, before looking around, " But it seems I got my job back." He joked, which only made Tony chuckle.

\--

Later at the deli, he was telling to Bruce how he got his powers, who was interested in the fact that he developed powers the same way he did, albeit a bit differently. Spider-Man bit into another shawarma, as his mask now covered his top half of the face.

Natasha had noticed that he had a beard, suggesting that he was somewhere in his thirties.

He suddenly got up, " Well, uh, gotta go. The wife's waiting." He told them all.

Tony looked at him and nodded. " Listen, whenever you need help, just swing by the Stark Towers."

Spider-Man nodded and ran out of the shop before jumping and spinning a web, travelling towards his home.

To most of the Avengers in the deli, Tony would just be chuckling at the sight of a man in casual wear, swinging from webs, but this was far from reality. He was already making blueprints in his brain for the hero who preceded him, whom he succeeded, who came back from retirement, ready to put his life on the line for the world.

\--

Peter reached his home in record time, moving as fast as possible, and opened the front door of the house. In an instant he was assaulted by a bundle of red hair, barely reaching his waist. He picked her up as said, " Good job dad."

This was her daughter, Anna May Parker. He looked around and saw his other kids, Kaine and Ben Parker, and right beside them was his wife, the woman who became his reason to fight, Mary Jane Parker.

" So Tiger, how did it feel ?" She asked.

He grinned, " Honestly, amazing."

\--

**And so the first Avengers comes to an end and we see Peter finally meet the cast. I have further plans for the series I have created, though I wonder what should the multiverse coordinates should be. Lemme know.**

**And there won't be a Danial's Quote of the Day because I am currently brain dead from watching YouTube.**

**Okay, future me who publishes this chapter, the Marvel Universe to which this Universe belongs to is 13041997.**

**Review this please, before I lose what's left of my sanity.**


	5. The Adventure

**Yes, now that I have motivation to at least see this through, I am willing to take on four chapters, which will essentially be fillers. So in total there will be five chapters before the start of Avengers : Age of Ultron. I am also willing to take on ideas which will contain fillers, so let me know what ideas you have.**

**The chapter timeline will be at the start of the chapters :**

**Chapter 2-4 : Avengers.**

**Chapter 5-8 : Filler.**

**Now on with the show :**

\--

Steve Rogers had seen many bizarre things ever since he woke from his cryogenic sleep. He had learned that World War Two was over, and he was now living in the Twenty-First Century. His friends Howard and Bucky were dead. His first love, Peggy, was on her deathbed, and could pass onto the afterlife at any given moment.

He also was now a member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes, which comprised of the son of his friend Howard; Tony Stark, the Norse God of Thunder; Thor, an unstoppable force, who comes forth from a simple man, Bruce Banner; the Hulk, a man who could target a fruit fly from miles away; Clint Barton, Code-name : Hawkeye, a very deadly spy and intelligence gatherer; Natasha Romanov, Code-name : Black Widow.

They had joined forces to defeat Loki. And while they were handling things quite well, help was appreciated, and it was given in the form of one Spider-Man. With his help, the civilian casualties was drastically reduced.

And to be honest, he nearly busted his gut when he saw how Loki was confined.

He later learned that his abilities wasn't confined to just producing webs, he had the abilities of a spider, and that meant he could lift 170 times his own body weight, he could jump up to three stories, and could stick to walls and such.

And that was how he found Spider-Man today, sticking upside-down, playing what seemed to be a hand-held game.

" So what are you doing Peter ?" He asked him. Spider-Man had given them his real identity when they first met after the Battle of New York. It had began when Natasha was worried about his loyalty to the group as he mostly remained masked.

He did get where she was coming from, seeing that he was secretive and all, but he also understood why he wanted to keep his identity a secret. He had a life outside of the mask he wore and wanted to protect them. Letting other know of it would have put them at risk.

Spider-Man, when she had asked him about his loyalty, was seriously offended. Steve didn't knew how, but he felt a huge pressure in the room. She shouldn't have asked that question. It was like asking a war hero where his loyalty was after he had seen his friends put their lives down.

He knew that if he kept his identity a secret, she would expect him to say something along the lines of ' Hail Hydra'.

After looking at everyone's expecting faces and realizing that he couldn't win, Spider-Man removed his mask and showed his face as Peter Parker to the Avengers.

He then told the Avengers of his life before he took on the mantle of Spider-Man, and the words of his Uncle Ben he lived by.

Steve and Tony were moved by the words of the late Ben Parker.

And that was why Peter would usually enter the Stark Towers, now called Avengers Tower and take off his mask. And once he explained his abilities, and letting Bruce Banner and Tony Stark research his abilities.

Among the abilities he had, they were most interested in his wall climbing abilities, telling him to use it all over the tower.

And that was how Steve found Peter now. Sitting upside down, playing a hand-held game.

" Well, the new Pokemon game came out and my family basically have adventure together as Trainers, and we have weekly tournaments. Me and my wife chose Black 2, while the kids chose White 2." He told the Captain, who had a confused look on his face.

" Pokemon ?" He asked, not sure what they were.

" Well, they're a Japanese franchise, where you travel through a region capturing other Pokemons, making a good team and challenging other Trainers."

At this Steve was shocked, they would capture other animals and used them in what was a virtual dog fight.

" Isn't this inhumane, forcing animals to fight each other ?" He asked Peter again.

Peter got down from the ceiling and adopted a thinking face as he sat on the couch. " Well, it's quite similar to the military." He started, making Steve interested in the answer, " Pokemons are found wild, but want a trainer to grow stronger. Hence when they encounter a Trainer, they would initiate a fight and that would usually result in them getting captured. However they do not consider this to be a cruel thing, rather they become a part of the family."

Steve smiled and nodded, finally understanding, " Ah, I get why you said the military. For me , I was the wild Pokemon, and the US was the Trainer. And I wanted to help the US, so I took chances to join it, something similar to the wild encounters." Peter nodded at that. " And my, um, experiment," He continued, still unease at the fact that he became Captain America because of the serum, " Is similar to my Trainer training me and getting me stronger."

" Yes, that'd be correct." Peter nodded, " But sometimes, having a Pokemon is quite akin to having a child or a pet. It would be best if you also got a Pokemon game to begin with. I would recommend the third generation, which includes Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, featuring the Hoenn region, and Fire Red and Leaf Green, featuring the Kanto region." With that said, Peter continued his game, intent on beating the Elite Four this time.

Steve was now in deep thought. If something like this game could bring a family closer and make a good amount of challenges for them to enjoy, so maybe he could do something great.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He just needed help, and he knew where to get them. " Hey Peter, I might need some help."

\--

Rest of the Avengers were chilling in the living room. They had been together for what, four weeks ? Six weeks ? They stopped counting. With nothing to do as the world wasn't in danger from an invasion of aliens, nothing major was up even. And to top it all off, even Agent Maria Hill also had vacation, along with Nick Fury.

They were about to watch a movie, when the door burst open and Steve shouted " Avengers Assemble !!"

Everyone got alerted, ready for a fight, but when they saw Steve having some plastic bags, they were confused.

" From now on, we shall engage in Pokemon Adventure." He proudly stated.

Everyone looked at him weirdly, wondering what had happened. And Nick Fury summed it all up in just a few words, " What the fuck ?"

" We're going to be playing Pokemon, to bring us closer as a team." He exclaimed proudly, eyes shining brightly.

Everyone just stared at him, and replied a collective no, except for Bruce, Thor and Clint. Maria did show a little bit of curiosity.

" Friend Steve, what is this Pokemon you speak of ?" Thor asked.

After Steve explained the concept of Pokemon, Thor and Bruce were on board. Clint was already on board, along with Maria, but the others weren't.

Seeing this, Steve was a bit depressed. He really wanted everyone to participate. Both Maria and Clint felt bad for him, so they quickly devised a plan.

" So Steve, what will be the challenge ?" Clint asked.

Steve looked confused as he replied, " Well, at the end of the week, if we're free, we would have a tournament-bracket based Pokemon Battle."

" And would we get any prizes ?" Maria asked sweetly. Nick just wondered what she was going on about.

Everyone who wasn't on board, namely Tony and Natasha stopped what they were doing and listened. " Well, I've decided on free lunch." He replied, " Either that, or the winner gets an opportunity to make one of us to do anything."

" Well, I'm in." Tony suddenly exclaimed, with Natasha not far behind.

Steve was just surprised at this sudden development. At first, nobody wanted to participate in this, but now they all wanted too. He wondered why.

" Ah yes, we also have to set the rules." Steve said, as he set proceeded to get the games out of the bags. " First rule, and this goes for all of you, especially you Tony : no hacking." He said lifting one finger. " Rule two : Any progress made in the game has to be done by you, you can't give it to someone else to play." He lifted the second finger up. " Rule three : Pokemon trading can be done only on Saturdays." He lifted the third finger. " And the final rule is : No progress will be made on Sunday, when the tournament will be held." He ended, lifting up four fingers.

He then got the hand-held consoles out of the bag, and revealed the third generation Pokemon games he had bought.

In the end, they all decided on what games they would choose. Tony and Thor chose Fire Red, while Bruce Banner chose Leaf Green. Maria and Steve chose Emerald, while Natasha chose Ruby and Clint chose Sapphire.

" Okay, Peter has told me that until you beat the Elite Four in Fire Red and Leaf Green and complete the missions that come after that, you can't trade with the people who chose Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald." Steve explained to them.

Tony just grinned, " Well, challenge accepted, Cap'n Crunch."

\--

Peter got in bed with his wife, draping his arm over her body. " So, whatcha did today in the tower, tiger ?"

Peter just smiled as he nuzzled closer, " Well, I introduced Steve to Pokemon, and helped him set up a competition, one just like we have, but with the team."

She pressed her back against him, soaking in his natural body heat as she always did. " You remember what I said all those years ago when I met you ?" She asked him.

" Oh yeah, you said, and I quote ' Face it Tiger, You just hit jackpot.'" He replied.

She chuckle as she turned around and gave him a kiss, " Well, I just realized that I was the one who actually hit the jackpot."

And with that, they went to sleep.

\--

**To those who are wondering what starters the Avengers chose, they are listed down below :**

**Tony : Charmander ( Pepper )**

**Thor : Squirtle**

**Bruce : Bulbasaur ( Betty )**

**Clint : Torchic**

**Natasha : Mudkip**

**Steve : Treecko**

**Maria : Treecko**

**So, I saw a really good fanart of CaptainHill, and I really liked it, so Steve will be paired with Agent Maria Hill. But the challenge will be to somehow pair them together.**

**And this chapter's done. Leave me your ideas via reviews.**

**I just became a Part time Student, part time lyricist, and got full time depression.**


	6. Kids

**So this is the second filler chapter to be produced in this series. And to be honest, I am quite confused on what to choose for this chapter. So doing some thinking, I finally decided on what the chapter will be about.**

**Also, concerning the fact that the Avengers now play the third generation Pokemon games, I will probably make a spin-off of that once this story hopefully gets completed.**

**Now, on with the show :**

\--

Mary Jane had the habit on being on the know about the Super Hero community. And when she heard about the rising of Ironman, defrosting of Captain America, the rampage of the Hulk, and the descent of Thor. She had a reason to do so. It wasn't because she was one of those nosy mothers, but rather her husband's life depended on them.

Yes, her husband is one of the heroes that had saved New York when the aliens had invaded, and he subsequently became the part of the Avengers that had formed. She knew that he had retaken the responsibilities he once left behind to be with her, but she felt more proud of him when he retook the responsibility of the mask. And lately, he had been hanging around a lot more with them whenever he did his nightly patrols.

He was also given the option to give up his day job, so he could 'work' at Stark Industries, but he refused, saying that he needed to work a little bit more, so when he leaves his teaching job and joins the Stark Industries, it wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Tony had agreed to this, saying that it was for the better, but Peter did help them at times when Bruce and Tony worked together on a project.

And whenever Peter was on a project with them, they would perform an all-nighter and Peter would take the next day off.

Mary Jane wouldn't complain about that though. It gave her an excuse to spend time with her husband. Peter would've normally powered through his tiredness, but since he had now retaken the mantle of Spider-Man, he knew how important being healthy was. So now he just slept until he was fresh.

And during the nightly patrols, he would often visit the Tower, and that where he was at the moment.

Mary Jane had decided that since it was a Saturday, and since the kids didn't had school, she would take the family to the Tower to meet Peter as he worked and the other Avengers.

" Come on kids, we have to go." She told her kids, who were either watching the television, or in her daughter's case, watching anime on her tablet.

She didn't understood how she got an interest in anime, but she reckoned it was because of Ben, as he had seen several animes. Out of all the characters Anna May, who loved to be called Mayday, liked, she loved Android 18, from some anime called Dragon Ball Z. At first Mary Jane had suspected that the anime would have shown women in a degrading manner, but to her surprise, one of the villains who brutally defeated the heroes was a woman. She was quite happy that she later reformed and joined the good side.

She just smiled at the kids, who got ready and instantly were in the car, ready to meet the Avengers.

\--

Tony always had a tough time around kids, no thanks to his experience with his father when he was a kid. He never understood them properly. To him, they were alien in nature. Sure Pepper loved kids, and they both had plans to have kids, but that always scared him. And when Peter told him that his family would be visiting, Tony was livid, and afraid to the bone.

He didn't knew what to do. All his life, he had surrounded himself with machines, and consequently made a name for himself as Ironman. He understood how the others could handle kids.

There was Clint, who had a family, just like Peter.

Then there was Steve Rogers, who was loved by many, especially the kids.

He wasn't sure of Banner, because he would usually be away, or would be hiding in his lab whenever kids were near.

He wasn't sure about Thor, but he was sure that the kids, especially the young ones who loved to style hair, who really like him.

He would be concerned if any kid wanted to be like Natasha. And he had made several precautions on what to do if Natasha took anyone under her wing.

Soon Peter came into the room, without his mask, eating a hot-dog, " Well, the kids are here." He told Tony as he took a bite out of the hot-dog.

Tony nodded and got up to face his fate.

He was actually quite surprised to the Parkers interacting with his teammates. Kaine was conversing with Steve, talking about World War 2. Ben was talking with Bruce, interested in how much he could lift if he was really angry. When he saw Thor, he almost busted a gut. Anna May was braiding Thor's hair while asking how he kept it so smooth.

Peter's wife, Mary Jane was talking with Clint what he presumed to be about kids.

It was at this moment when Ben noticed the presence of Tony Stark. He excused himself from the conversation with Bruce and walked over to the Stark.

" Hello Mr. Stark." Ben introduced himself to Tony.

Tony smiled and introduced himself to the young Parker.

Okay, now Tony was officially freaking out. Ben was asking him questions at an incredibly fast pace. He suspected it was ADD, as compared to Kaine and Anna, he was extremely hyperactive. And since he had a sort of experience with ADD, he knew the perfect way to get Ben to calm down.

" Hey, wanna see my suits ?" He asked Ben, whose eyes widened and nodded frantically. He was then joined by Kaine, who seemed interested in the Ironman suits.

Tony then lead the two Parkers to his suit storage room, where he had built various of suits.

Ben had taken a liking to a suit that resembled a spider, while Kaine was just impressed with all the designs Tony had made.

Seeing they all were impressed, Tony decided to make some small talk with the young Parkers, " So do any of you have powers ?" He asked them.

Ben was the first to reply, " Well, I can walk on walls, just like dad, but I can't shoot webs." He wanted the ability to shoot webs, but since he got the ability to climb walls, he couldn't complain much.

Kaine soon replied afterwards, " Well, I can also climb walls, but I got the Spider-Sense dad has. It gets really useful." He gloated, teasing Ben a little in brotherly fashion.

" Okay, that's impressive," Tony remarked, " But what about Anna ?" He asked them. In his mind, he was already making plans for an organic web shooter for the boys.

Both the boys looked at each other before replying, " Well, she has an extremely heightened Spider-Sense." Kaine replied.

" It's like totally unbelievably OP." Ben continued. " Its like she can see into the future or something."

Tony was shocked to hear that. He knew from Peter's description of the ability as something like a sixth sense, but the reports now suggested that it was like a precognitive sense, allowing one to perceive time at a faster pace and thus act accordingly. Maybe the Spider-Sense was something far more greater than they initially had thought of.

Tony suddenly realized that he was now more comfortable around kids. He knew that he wasn't afraid of them, but due to his experience as one made him a bit scared.

\--

Soon the Parkers had to leave for home, and Tony was the one to see them off, making sure that they had a great time while they were in the Avenger Tower. He soon met up with Pepper, who was getting ready for bed. She looked at Tony and smiled.

" I think I can handle kids now." He told her as he got in the bed with her.

She looked at him and chuckled. Yep, the Parkers had really changed Tony.

\--

**So thank God this chapter is over. My mind went blank several times over the course of this chapter, and it shows.**

**I reckon, by far, this is my worst chapter in this series till now and I must come up with a stronger chapter next.**

**Yikes.**

**Leave a review please. Constructive Criticism allowed.**

**Stay Safe.**


	7. A Day in Life : Kaine 1

**So this chapter and the next two will focus on the life of the kids of Peter, namely Kaine, Ben and Anna May, but in this series, it will be about their school life.**

**Plus, once I went over the plans for the series, I realized the major changes that will occur if it was Tobey in the MCU.**

**Fun Face : Out of all the three live-action Spider-Man, that have appeared, only Tobey's Spider-Man is canon in the Marvel Comics, as he was referenced to be present during the Spider-Verse event.**

\--

Kaine had always loved science, that was a given. Ask anyone at his high school about that, and they would say that he was mostly seen in the school science lab.

He would usually start his day in school by greeting everyone, usually skateboarding pass them, and would reach his class, almost getting late. For him, he was really interested in the class taught by Dr. Connors. He was one of the teachers who had taught his father all those years ago. He still was just as smart as he was back then and hadn't lost any of his credibility as a teacher.

After that he would spend his remaining credit hours in the lab.

And that where Kaine was now. He was again in the lab, working on some project that only he had the idea of. He would not receive help from anyone, even though a few of the girls tried to get his attention, as in their opinion, he was ridiculously handsome and was easily on the top of his class in academic sense.

" And now we need to add the silica carefully." A girl behind him spoke. He nodded and added the material, carefully as to not mess it up again.

He stared intently at the beaker, looking at the liquid mixture as it settled.

The blonde haired girl then dipped a stirrer and pulled it out. The liquid dripped a little and to their shock, and surprise, it became solid and got a pattern akin to that of a spider web. " Success, and with this formula, the webs would disintegrate at around one hour." Kaine exclaimed.

The girl squealed and hugged Kaine tightly. Kaine, in momentary shock, hugged her back as well.

" Say, Kaine, wanna go grab lunch when the school's off ?" She asked.

Kaine smiled, " Sure thing Gwen."

The name was Gwen Stacy, daughter of the police chief George Stacy. She had joined his class a few years ago, but instead of being interested in fashion, which he never got anyways, she was super smart.

She smiled and gave him another brief hug as she ran off to another class, because unlike him, she was taking several other classes as well.

\--

Soon the classes had ended and Kaine and Gwen were heading towards a popular hot dog cart he knew. Like his father, Kaine also got the love of hot dogs, as they would often have barbeque on the weekends, where his dad would grill some of those delicious snack as him and his siblings munched on all afternoon. Well, him and Ben did. Anna would spill everything, leaving both of them to clean up in the end.

He swore she got away with almost everything she did.

" So how's your dad doing these days ?" Gwen asked him. She was impressed with the fact that Kaine's father, Peter, was a teacher at a local college.

" Well, according to him, the jobs is pretty great, and everyone are getting better." Kaine replied, not wanting to spill the fact that his father was the legendary Spider-Man. " And he also had introduced several other ways to bring the class together."

Gwen gasped, " Oh my god, that's amazing. How does he do it ?" She asked as she got a little too close for comfort.

" H-He never told me." Kaine mumbled out as he blushed a little. She seemed exceptionally attractive at the moment. He was now getting at the age when girls were on his mind at the moment, but he never gave the ones at his school any attention, but ever since he met Gwen he felt a certain attraction in his heart.

Gwen looked at her watch, " Huh, I gotta go, take care Kaine." She said and ran away towards her home. Kaine just watched her go, with a little smile on his face. He shook his head and walked towards his home.

Her smile always remained on his face, so much so that he narrowly dodged a light pole.

' That was weird.' He thought as he walked again. ' It was like I got a weird feeling.' He mused on as he wondered why was it so. His only option was that his Spider-Sense was finally activating, but he wasn't sure, as he never asked his father how it felt. He focused his mind now on other things, more specifically the fact that he was able to create artificial spider-webs.

Since he now had a system to create webs, he now needed something to shoot them with. He didn't wanted to ask his father as he wanted to do this by himself, just like his father did, finding all about his powers and becoming a hero without any assistance from anyone.

He smiled as he mentally thought of saving others from danger like his father did, along with getting thanked by the millions of people. He also wanted to assist his father, since he knew that now that his dad was an Avenger, he would not be able to protect the city as much as he used to, so him and Ben would team up to protect the city they lived in.

For now, however, he had to reach home and plan several things, which included making a costume design for his suit, and planning on how to make the web shooter. He needed to make sure the web shooters were perfect first, as if there was any mistake in them, he could seriously injure himself, or the others around him.

He also needed to practice web swinging, so that it would be like breathing to him. He had seen his father on the television several times when he hadn't retired, and he was amazed by how easy he made it seem.

Soon he reached home, noticing that his mother was still at work, while his father was giving Anna her lunch. For some reason or the other, Anna had developed a knack for getting into innocent trouble. Like one time she had somehow developed the ability to climb walls, and she abused that to get as much cookies as she could, which their mother had saved for whenever they did their chores. Or that time when she developed Spider-sense, and troubled the entire family by escaping their clutches all the time. The only reason she was able to be caught was because she got tired and their mom found her asleep on their bed.

He shivered as he remembered that time.

" What's up Kaine ?" He heard his father ask. " Anything happen interesting at school today ?"

Kaine shook his head negative. He wanted to keep the artificial spider-webs a secret from his dad. " Nothing much. Though me and Gwen did hangout at the hot-dog cart." He replied.

His father smiled, " Hmm, you are hanging around Gwen a lot now." He teased. " Is she your girlfriend ?"

Kaine blushed a bit, now imagining the blonde haired girl as his significant other. " N-No !" He shouted out as he rushed towards his room in the attic, slamming the door shut.

He groaned as he slumped onto his bed.

Sure Gwen was his best friend, but was she his girlfriend. " Ugh, I need to ask mom about this." He groaned out. His mom seemed to be more smarter in the subject of relationships, as she was one of the bridesmaid when Aunt Ursula got married. And she was the reason many of her friends got married.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to ask her until night, as her singing career caused her to get a bit late at times, and today was one of those times.

He took his bag and started to do his homework, which wasn't that much considering how smart he was.

Soon, before he knew it, his homework was complete, and he proceeded to plan out the web shooters. He brought out a huge file, and began to scribble in a new page, making up designs he thought would work well.

\--

Mary Jane had finally reached home after a tiring day of work. Her manager had stated several times that she should focus on her career rather than her family, though when he said that, she did ignore him and continued on with her work so she could see Peter's eyes light up when she entered the home.

When she twisted the door knob, she noticed Peter grading the papers, even though it was the dead of the night.

" Hey Tiger, how are you ?" She asked, " Any thing interesting happened ?"

Peter smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, giving her a feeling she absolutely loved. He ended the kiss and said, " Well, nothing much, though I think Kaine has got his first crush, but I don't think he knows yet."

She smiled, " Really, who ?" She asked.

" You know the police captain ? George Stacy ?" He asked her.

It took Mary Jane a moment, but she soon realized whom Peter was talking about, " No way, our son has a crush on Gwen." She chuckled a bit and smiled. " So did you have dinner yet ?" She asked her husband.

" Nope, had to grade the papers." Peter looked at her, and blushed a little as well, " And I can't exactly have dinner without you."

Mary Jane smiled as she gave Peter another kiss. " Don't worry Tiger, I am here."

As she got to heat some leftovers from yesterday, she paused and smiled at Peter, " I might need to have a talk with Kaine about his crush."

" Yeah, that'd be nice." Peter replied as he looked at his wife happily as she brought out the chocolate cake for dessert.

\--

**So another chapter done.****I would hide references to Spider-Man comics and other Spider-Man related media at times, ad you would have to find it. I hid one over in this chapter as well.**

**Review the story so I can get better with my story.**

**And how many of you want to see an anime about Tupac and Biggie Smalls getting Isekaied. Just wondering.**


	8. A Day in Life : Ben 1

**So this is the eight chapter for this story and to be honest, I am really happy with the response I am getting. This one will feature Ben Parker. One thing I forgot to mention is that this series of A Day in Life occurs right before the events of Age of Ultron, so there will be references to the start of the event**

**Hence in this Ben is around nine years old.**

**The year is 2014**.

\--

Ben smiled as he watched another episode of Dragon Ball. Ever since he was introduced to anime via Pokemon, he never seemed to put it down. Out of all of the characters in Dragon Ball, his favorite was Goku, not because he was the main character of the show, but due to his never say die spirit when ever he fought his enemies.

Along with that, his friend Ned was also introducing him to LEGOs, which he had an absolute blast making with his father and brother, while his sister played with her own toys.

Really, both his mom and dad spoiled her with whatever she wanted. If she asked for new clothes, she would instantly get them. New toys, well, she got them as quick as possible.

According to him, she was getting everything because she was the youngest child of the household.

Meh, what could he do anyways. He loved his sister, just as he loved Kaine, they were family, and family never turn their backs on one another.

" Ben, it's time to go." He heard his father exclaim. They had planned to go to Stark Towers, as Kaine was hanging around with Gwen, and Anna was with their mother. She had been trying to get Anna into modeling as well, seeing how in her eyes she was so adorable, and camera worthy.

So in the end, it was just Ben and his dad in the house and they decided to spend the day with the Avengers. He had met them first when the city was invaded by those weird aliens. Out of all of them, besides his dad, the coolest in his opinion was the Invincible Ironman.

He was amazed when he learned how Mr. Stark was able to create a mecha suit in a cave. Could he create a Gundam ? Or what about Optimus Prime ? He really wanted a transforming car.

\--

Soon, both him and his dad were on the way to the iconic building. Just like the first time, he was amazed on seeing the building in all its glory. He loved how shiny it was, reminding him of some futuristic animes he had seen.

" Evening friend Peter, how are you today ?" Boomed Thor, greeting the two Parkers as they entered the living room. The tower had become a permanent residence for Bruce Banner, while it provided a temporary residence for Thor whenever he was on Earth.

" Nothing much Goldilocks, just showing my son some stuff." Peter told the Norse God of Thunder.

Thor had then realized that Ben here as well. He smiled as he waved happily at the little boy, who waved back. " Good evening to you as well, Ben."Thor said.

" Evening Mr. Thor." Ben replied, showing the politeness that was ingrained in his mind.

" Say, where's Natasha ?" Peter asked. He really needed a sparring session again, seeing as he had seen her fight using several other styles as well.

" She is hanging around with friend Bruce." Thor told them, " They might be on the roof."

" So they are together now." Peter said.

" So it would seem." Thor laughed as he said this.

" So Ben, you can stay here if you want." Peter told his son, who promptly nodded, excited at the prospect at seeing his favorite animes on the big screen the Tower had.

\--

Ben smiled as he watched Goku fight Frieza again. This was his fifth time watching the entire series. Besides him Thor watched on with curiosity as the strange Earthling fight this weird alien-like creature, using what he presumed to be martial arts and kung fu.

According to what he had seen, the alien had the ability to blow up planets quite easily, and this man seemed to be the last defender. " What is this cartoon about ?" Thor asked the young boy.

Upon hearing the man call it a cartoon, Ben gasped. " It's an anime." He told the God of Thunder.

" Anna May ? You mean to tell me that this show is you sister." He exclaimed in shock. " We have to fix her."

" No no no," Ben shouted, " Anime is a term for Japanese animation." He explained to the God.

" Aren't cartoons also animation ?" Thor asked.

Ben would have spoken at that, but he paused at that. Cartoons were animation, and animes were Japanese animations, so they weren't that different. " Well, yes, but they mostly have a message which they are centered around." He replied.

" And what may the message be in this one." Thor asked.

" Well, this is a sort of a homage to the story of the Monkey King, Sun Wukong, and his journey to the west." Ben murmured.

" SUN WUKONG !!" Thor bellowed out, then laughed.

" What's so funny ?" Ben asked, confused as to why the Avenger with blonde hair laughed.

" Well, Wukong has been my friend for quite some time. We used to hang out a lot when we were kids." He replied, remembering the fun times they had. " I think it would be nice to tell him that I am here on Earth." He mumbled out as he headed towards the balcony.

Ben looked at the Avenger, and shrugged as he went back to watching the anime.

\--

Tony groaned as he entered the Tower. It had been a grueling day for him, as he had to manage his company. Even though he wasn't the CEO anymore, he helped Pepper in various things.

He groaned again when he saw Thor talking to some other guy, who looked somewhat similar to an anthropomorphic samurai monkey, whom Tony presumed to be Sun Wukong.

" Seriously Thor." He groaned out to the Thunder God. " Fuck this, I'm out." He continued as he flew out the balcony.

" So what's his problem ?" Sun Wukong asked his Norse friend, who shrugged.

\--

" Hey Peter, I need to talk to you." Peter heard Captain America shout out behind him.

" So what do you need Steve ?" Peter asked.

" Advice."

" On what ?"

Steve looked around, and seeing that no one was present, he told him, " A few days ago, I found out the truth of Tony's parents death. And it could affect Tony for better or for worse."

" And what do you plan to do about it ?" Peter asked.

" Well, I was hoping to keep it a secret, but now that I think about it, I feel guilty on keeping such a secret from Tony." Steve told the spider-themed hero in a tone near to that of a whisper.

Peter looked at the troubled man, knowing that it was eating him up from the inside for God knows how long. He though about it and he knew what to say, " Y'know, I never told my aunt May that I was the reason why my uncle Ben was killed. I kept that secret for over two years."

Steve listened to what Peter was telling.

" And when I told her, the truth nearly broke her. She stopped talking to me. Stopped meeting me with that same motherly smile. I was devastated." Peter then looked at Steve. " And do you know why that happened ?"

Steve looked at the ground, thinking for a while. He then raised his head, " Because you kept it a secret from her." He replied.

" Yes. Sometimes truth is a bitter pill to swallow, but it is needed. And this secret doesn't just concern you, it also concerns Tony. Its his right to know."

Steve smiled at him and got up. " Thanks Pete."He said as he began to walk towards Tony's workshop.

\--

" Hey, Tony, I need to talk to you." Steve said as he opened the door.

" Sure, what's up Capsicle." Tony replied, stopping the welding he was doing.

Steve looked at Tony and took a deep breath, " I found the truth of your parent's death."

During the whole conversation, Tony kept quite as Steve told him the truth, how it was HYDRA's fault, he told him the truth about Bucky, his friend who has been brainwashed, who was had killed both Howard and Maria Stark.

When he had told him the entire thing, Tony looked at the Captain, and took a huge breath. This was unbelievable. He had always thought that they had died due to an accident, but to learn that they were murdered, that was shocking.He looked at Steve again and replied with a few tears forming in his eyes, " Thanks Cap."

" Tony, are you okay ?" Steve asked.

" Yeah, just need a minute to process this all." Tony replied.

Steve looked at the broken man, and decide to stay with him.

\--

" So Ben, what did you do today ?" His mother asked him while they were eating dinner. The dinners were always a happy affair. Their mother would tell them about the places she visited, dad would tell them about his career as Spider-Man, secretly getting both Ben and Kaine excited for when they would start their adventures. Then dad would tease Kaine about his relationship with Gwen.

" Oh, we went to Stark Towers today." He told them casually.

" WAIT WHAT !?" Kaine shouted. He too wanted to visit the Tower again, so he could get some ideas for the web shooter.

" Kaine, inside voice." MJ told her eldest son.

" Sorry." He replied.

" Well, all I did was watch Dragon Ball, and I got to meet Thor." Ben told them all. " Oh, and I got to meet Sun Wukong as well."

Kaine looked at him in shock. Ben had met the man on whom Son Goku was based on.

" Monkey man." Anna shouted out happily, causing both parents to laugh out.

" So what are you thinking about now Ben ?" Peter asked

" Well, I am trying to save money to get the new Star Wars LEGO set." Ben replied.

Both Peter and MJ looked at Ben, " Listen Ben, if you want something, just tell us." Peter said. " We will buy it for you."

" Really ?" Ben asked his parents.

" But you will have to do extra chores if you want the set." MJ replied.

Ben nodded, things couldn't be better.

\--

**So the eight chapter is done. And the next chapter might be about Anna May, or about the parent-child relationship. You guys decide. If there's no response to this, then I might take matters into my own hand.**

**Review please.**

**So I have started to grow more types of plants, which includes lemon grass and balm, along with pepper and peppermint.**


	9. A Day in Life : Mayday 1

**So this is the ninth chapter of this story, and I have to answer a lot of questions regarding the story.****First of all, the draft : The draft is there just to help me with how the story would proceed. It is not a clear cut direction, but rather, it is basically a guiding tool for me.****Secondly, this is for InfinityMask :**

**1\. Peter hesitated a bit because in the comics, Mary Jane didn't wanted Peter to risk his life being Spider-Man all the time, hence the scene implied that Peter was asking for a sort of permission from his wife to be a hero again. And also, note that in this story, Peter had effectively returned to civilian life.**

**2\. Peter was wearing a mask while he was saving the people during the attacks, hence the SHIELD didn't know who he was.**

**3\. In some universes, Black Cat is called Felicia Hardy, in some she is called Felicity Hardy.**

**4\. Tony doesn't idolizes him, he basically admires him.**

**5\. They might do that.**

**6\. She might be.**

**Now, big allen also asked me something, and the answer is a secret. But the future of the subject in question will come into play in the future story.**

**This occurs in 2014.**

\--

Anna May woke up from her deep slumber as she stretched wildly. She was the daughter of the model-turned local singer Mary Jane Parker, and the college teacher Peter Parker. She giggled as she heard some birds chirping outside. She got off her bed and opened the pink curtains she had. She had her own room, just like her big brothers. Her eldest brother, Kaine, had his room in the attic, while Ben had one in the basement.

She, however, had one closest to her parents. The room was originally her nursery, but rather than moving out of the room, she stayed there, and on her requests, her room was upgraded to her liking.

Seeing the birds outside, she smiled. She always wanted to fly. She was named after both of her parents aunts. She also had the nickname Mayday, because she caused so much trouble for her big brothers, but what could she do, she really loved them.

She went to the center of the room and performed a quick few stretches, something that was similar to what her parents did when they woke up. Hey, she just wanted to be more like an adult.

She looked at the a picture frame that was on her nightstand. It was a picture from a few years ago, when she was just a few years old. There she was, in the arms of her mother, who still looked as beautiful as she did now. On her mother's shoulder was the arms of her father, while her brothers surrounded her, looking at her sleeping face.

She smiled again, remembering those times when she was younger and had so less to worry about.

She walked towards the wall and put both her hands on it and started to climb the wall.

What many people didn't know was that her father was the legendary Spider-Man, who had been one of the city's first heroes.

She was a prodigy compared to her brothers when it came t spider abilities. She had developed the ability to climb walls earlier than her brothers, and she was the only one to have the famed Spider-sense.

In fact, her Spider-sense was so well developed that they had soon found out that she could temporarily see into the future. Though, the only ones who knew about this was her parents and her. And she was pretty sure her Papa had told uncle Tony and uncle Bruce as well.

She jumped down and giggled again.

" Mayday, breakfast !" She heard her mother yell from downstairs. She then rushed towards the door, eager to have her favorite breakfast.

\--

" So sweetie, how was your sleep ?" Mary Jane asked.

Anna looked up from her cereal and told her mother about all her dreams. " Well, in my dream, I was fighting crime with Papa and you were there too Mama."

Mary Jane chuckled at her daughter's over-active imagination.

" Papa was fighting some weird guy who called himself the Mole-Man." Mayday continued, " And you had a black suit. It looked really pretty."

" Why thank you." Her mama smiled at the compliment she gave.

Anna giggled as her mom acted shy. " You're so funny." She commented.

" So, should I be a clown ?" MJ teased her daughter.

" Nuh-uh !" Anna shook her head instantly, " You look very pretty. And dad would be sad." She sniffled, letting out a few tears, not accepting the reality of her dad being sad.

MJ laughed and gave her daughter a hug to calm her down, wiping her tears away. " Don't worry Mayday, I am never going to leave my family."

" Promise ?" She asked.

Mary Jane nodded. " Promise." She promised the little Parker. " So do you want anything else ?" She asked.

" Cereal !!" Anna May shouted out happily.

Her mother nodded and proceeded to take out a bowl from the cupboard. But suddenly the bowl slipped out of her hand and began to fall onto the floor below.

For Anna May, everything seemed to slow down as she saw the bowl falling. She raised her hand, targeting the falling bowl, and did the same thing her father did whenever he was swinging from the webs and pulled her hand back.

Suddenly the bowl was on the table. Her mother gasped as she witnessed the whole thing. She then realized what had happened. Anna May had the ability to produce her own webbing, just like Peter.

Anna looked at the webbing from her hand and smiled. Now she could swing just like her father did.

Once Mary Jane got over her shock, she made a mental note to inform Peter of the shocking development. She would have called him, but he was on a very important mission along with the Avengers, that took him to the European country of Sokovia. Though he could have talked with her during the mission, she didn't wanted to risk his life.

" So mom, what for breakfast ?" Kaine asked his mother as he came down from the stairs, his hair still bed ridden. He took one look at the cereal bowl and the webs attached to his sister. " Screw this, I'm out." He said and walked back into his room, probably to sleep off the unfairness. Thank God it was a weekend.

" What was Kaine talking about ?" Ben asked as he stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He saw the web that Anna produced and frowned. " That's not fair." He mumbled and sat on the chair and began to eat the pancakes his mother had made for him.

\--

After she had her breakfast, she went back to her room to finish the homework she had. She would have done it on the day before but she was super tired and wanted to sleep, which she did.

She looked at the books in front of her and opened it, but after a few minutes of reading, he eyes got dizzy.

" Hey Mayday, need help ?" She heard Kaine ask her. She looked towards him and nodded furiously.

Both of her big brothers were really smart. And they were really protective of her, no matter how much she annoyed them. Soon Ben also came by and helped her understand some things she never could, teaching her in a simple manner as they didn't had that much of an age difference.

Soon her studies were done and she went to the living room, where she noticed Ben playing on a game console they had, while Kaine was on the phone, talking with whom she thought to be Gwen.

She smiled as she remember meeting the girl. She already considered her her sister and really hoped the Kaine would be with her.

She went up behind her eldest brother and gave him a big hug, which left him confused. She then went towards Ben and also gave him a big hug.

" What was that for ?" Kaine asked.

Anna looked at them and gave a cheeky smile. " Because you are my big brothers."

Both Ben and Kaine smiled. " Hey Anna wait." Ben said, prompting her to stop, only to be swooped up into a hug by both Ben and Kaine. They all laughed.

" So, do you think there's space for one more ?" They heard their mother ask. They smiled at her and everyone were engulfed in a group hug.

\--

**So the final filler complete, after which is the start of Age of Ultron, which has been referenced in this.**

**And now, I have also began to ship Red and Cynthia from the Pokemon series. Don't know why but I love them as a couple. Just imagine : Strongest Trainer in the world with strongest Trainer of Sinnoh. That's a match made in heaven.**

**Review required.**


	10. AoU : Upgrade

**So this is the tenth chapter of Spider-Man Cinematic Universe, and we are starting the Age of Ultron timeline, and we will see major changes to the events of the second team up movie.**

**Now, firstly, for this week, I will only update this story.**

**Secondly, Peter will have different suits, like a stealth suit, a power suit, etc, but will mostly use his own suit when patrolling the streets.**

**And thirdly, this story will have chapters of around two thousands words, since this story just focuses mostly on Spider-Man and the differences he makes to MCU. Some other own events, like those of Kaine, Ben, Mayday, Mary Jane, Felicia Hardy, and Miles Morales, will have more than two thousand, but not more than three thousand.**

**The year is 2014.**

\--

_Thwip_.

That was the sound Peter made whenever he shot a web. That had been his calling card.

Ironman had his suit. Captain America had his shield. The Hulk had his rage. Thor had his hammer. Black Widow had her stealth takedown. And Hawkeye had his infamous bow and arrow.

He felt special whenever he used his webs for transport. And the fact that he produced organic webbing also meant that he could never run out, unless he was in a difficult mental state.

He remembered the time when he lost his powers when he thought that Mary Jane had a future with someone else.

He shook his head, banishing that vile thought. " You okay there ?" He heard the aforementioned Captain ask him.

He shook his head negative. " Nothing much, just remembering some bad memories." He replied. He then looked at the mission briefing. " Can somebody explain why we're after this guy ?" He asked.

It was Black Widow, Natasha who replied, " The man we are hunting down is a Hydra agent by the name of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker." The image of the man came up. " From our Intel, he is one of the heads of the new Hydra."

" Okay, apart from being the head of Hydra, what else has this Mozart done to rally our attention ?" Peter asked.

Tony and Steve snorted at the name Peter had given him. " Well, apart from being a head, he also is known to be in the possession of the Scepter that Loki used." Clint Barton replied.

Peter's eyes narrowed at that information. He vividly remembered the events of the invasion. He feared what would have happened if they didn't won that day.

" So he's got the stick." He replied, now knowing why he had to be stopped before he could do anything serious.

" We've located a compound where they are rumored to be located and using Stark's tech we will use the body signatures to locate all the targets." Clint told him. " And as you can see, Tony also upgraded the lenses on the suits so we can be in contact with each other during the raid." He explained, tapping his sunglasses.

Captain America looked at his helmet, which now had a lens in front of the eye holes. " Do you really expect me to wear this ?" Thor asked, indicating that his own helmet had been modified, with glass in front acting as a visor, something similar to what motorcyclist helmet had.

" C'mon Point Break, you've gotta admit it does look cool." Tony replied.

" Well, I suppose it do look as if it would be cold." The Norse God replied, making Peter snort. It seemed as if Thor still wasn't aware of most of the lingos used here.

Steve just shook his head and looked at the screen that displayed the map of the area.

" We'll be landing in two hours, get ready." They heard Maria Hill speak through the speakers.

Peter nodded and followed Tony, who had created a new suit for him. He saw that the suit was somewhat similar to his own suit, and had elements from the Ironman armor. " This is the Iron Spider." Tony told him. " This suit utilizes some of Ironman properties, such as flight and enhanced strength, and also has the capability to work alongside your Spider abilities, especially enhancing you Spider-Sense." He explained.

Peter nodded. It had been a few months since they were able to fully understand what the Spider-Sense truly was. Tony and Bruce found out that it was something akin to precognitive abilities, and his daughter actually had the ability to see the most probable future.

" The suit also has four mechanical Spider Arms on the back, which are bonded to your DNA alone, and you can mentally will them."

Peter nodded. " Just like Dr. Otto Octavious."

" Right, just like him, but better, because these limbs can shoot webs, that is stored in several cartridges." Tony showed Peter, opening up one of the Arms, showing around fifty cartridges. " Each cartridge can last up to a day in constant battle scenario. The webs are also of a stronger composition, being as tough as diamond according to my calculations." Tony smiled as he let Peter admire the suit. " So, what do you think ?"

Peter whistled out, impressed with the upgrades he now had. " So any update on the baby ?" He asked Tony.

Both Tony and Pepper had been trying for a child, but due to recent events, they weren't able to do so.

" Both me and Pepper have decided to put the baby on hold, since Pepper currently has Extremis." Tony replied. " We still haven't figured out the effects of Extremis on an embryo, and I don't want to risk it." He ended, feeling a little down. He had seen how happy Peter was with his family, so he really wanted his own.

" Hey, its for the best." Peter said as he put his hand on Tony's shoulder. The Stark nodded in reply, before grinning.

" Oh, by the way, I am sure good ol' Cap is gunning for Hill." Tony told him.

Peter adopted a look of surprise. " Wait, really." He asked. " When did that happen ?"

" Well, since SHIELD was compromised, Maria didn't had anywhere to go, she bunked with Steve." Tony replied. " And he accidentally walked in on her while she was showering. He's been trying to say sorry ever since." He laughed.

Peter looked shocked. " You mean to say that he walked in on her." When Tony nodded, he laughed along, " Yikes."

After that, they talked about other things, like inviting Tony over for Christmas, along with Pepper, and inviting the Parkers over for New Years.

Tony looked at the time that was stated on the large screen. " Well, we better get our gears ready. We're almost there." He said as he left for his room.

Peter nodded as he looked at his own attire for the mission. He quickly got dressed up, somewhat similar to the suit up Tony did. He admired the Iron Spider as he flexed his arms.

He grinned. He did felt powerful in this. Was this what Tony felt whenever he became the Ironman. He walked out of his designated room and walked to the main lobby, where everyone else were gathered.

He looked at the new attire Captain America had, with the helmet having glass eye holes. Thor had his helmet upgraded to have a visor.

" A man of Spider, or shall I say Spider of Iron, you look quite well in the suit Stark made up for you." Thor exclaimed.

" Gotta say you do look good." Clint also said, impressed with the Iron Spider.

" Landing in five minutes." They heard Maria Hill speak through the speakers, before they felt the plane they were on slowly descend.

" Well, Avengers." He heard Steve said, " Get ready to Assemble."

\--

**So Spider-Man is back in the MCU. Don't know how I feel about that, but at least we will get a Spider-Man/ Venom crossover soon.**

**Please Review so I may know what you all think.**


	11. AoU : Knock Knock

**The eleventh chapter of Spider-Man MCU is here.**

**Lately I have been playing Pokemon Black 2 on an emulator and was role playing as Red, which was a lot of fun, as I had to limit myself to only using Kanto Pokemon, which were Charizard, Raichu, Blastoise, Venusaur, and I caught two Eevees later in the game, evolving one to Espeon and one to Umbreon, as Red has been shown with an Espeon in the games, and ergo I got her night variant. I named Espeon Veette and Umbreon Vee, and currently need a Jolteon to complete my Eeveelution collection, which I aim to use to defeat the Elite four once more.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

The mission had gone well. Well, it had to. The aim was simple : Go in, bust some skulls and go out with the scepter from the Mozart reject. Beating up more baddies got you more points.

They had swarmed the area as usual, with Captain America and Ironman leading the charge, Thor blinding the enemies with his thunder, Hawkeye sniping away the grunts and Black Widow using some of the techs to jam the enemy's radio signal that helped them coordinate among themselves. He had to web up the downed enemies and at times attack the grunts from above.

They kept Bruce Banner behind, to call him in if shit got real.

In hindsight, maybe they should have brought in the extra fire power. There were two people who gave them trouble. Both of them were in their teens, one male and the other a female.

The male, had the ability to run fast, but he wasn't as fast as him when he was in the Iron Spider armor. He used his speed to blitz against the Avengers, though Thor and Ironman were able to get a few good hits on him. Peter was able to handle him quite well, using his organic webs to tie him up.

The female, however, had telekinesis to a certain degree and was able to mess with minds. She kept attacking the team via telekinetic energy that had a scarlet energy.

His own Spider Sense was able to differentiate between reality and imaginary world she created when she targeted him. He would have bounded her too, but the problem was that she had previously targeted Bruce Banner, and inadvertently forced him to Hulk out. The distraction caused her to escape with the male, who seemed to be her brother due to the similar facial structures they had.

" Please calm down professor." Peter shouted as he swung after the rampaging green monster that was a simple man when calm. Hulk, however, didn't listen to reason.

" What's the status there Spidey ?" He heard Ironman speak out through his earphones that were implanted in the suit.

He swung from another building, diverting Hulk's attention, and making the huge beast focus on him. " Well, I guess the Grinch is after me now."

" Grinch ?" He heard a confused question come back.

" The girl used the weird world thingy on Banner, and he Hulked out. Woah." He replied as he dodged several blows from the Hulk, " I need some help clearing out the civilians." He shouted out as he webbed several people away from the area of the Hulk's rampages.

" On it. I will be sending Cap and Thor to clear the civilians." Ironman stated. " I will be sending Black Widow to calm the Hulk down. I might bring out the big guns also."

" There might be no need." Peter replied as he dodged another blow from the Hulk. " Yikes, calm down Grinch, Christmas comes every year." Peter quipped at the enormous monster, who screamed.

" ARRGGG." Hulk shouted.

Peter gulped as he saw the green beast jump towards him at an amazing pace and grab his arm. " Yikes." He muttered as the Hulk began to thrash him around.

After a few thrashes, he spun the poor spider-themed hero and flung him to the nearest building.

Peter groaned as he got up. Yep, he had broken a few bones, but there was no time to loaf around. There were damsels to save and poses to make for the children of this area.

When he returned to the scene, he saw both Captain America and Thor quickly escorting the civilians to a safer area while Black Widow tried to calm down the rampaging hero, but to no effect.

" Incoming." He heard Tony scream out as a huge container dropped onto the ground below.

" What's that ?" He asked as he released his four extra appendages that wrapped around to his torso, connecting to his spider symbol that was on the middle of his chest.

" That's my secret suit." Tony replied as the container opened. Peter would have held his breath to marvel at the new armor that Tony created, but he was quite busy dodging the punches and the thrown projectiles, that at times included people, he wasn't able to do so.

" This is the most strongest Ironman suit ever created : The Hulk Buster." Tony gloated, as he flew towards the Hulk, who threw a punch at him. Ironman threw a punch back and the resulting shock wave caused by the collision of the punches formed a small crater around the area.

" This might get troublesome." Peter muttered as he saved some buildings from falling. He mostly used the inorganic webs that Tony created, as they were extremely useful against the falling buildings. He would have used them against the Hulk, but he knew that for Hulk, it would have been similar to tearing tissue.

For a while, he handled the falling buildings, and saving the occasional civilians that were tossed around. All was going well, considering that he had a few broken bones, nothing a few hours of sleep couldn't fix. His Spider Sense suddenly tingled and he jumped away, and it was just in time as the huge suit of Ironman came crashing down.

' _Crap !'_ He thought as he looked at Hulk, who was now making quick work of the Norse God and Captain America.

" Seems like I need to help." He mumbled as he joined the fray.

Dodging several blows from the rampaging monster, Peter used all four of his Spider-Arms to shoot four days worth of web, cocooning the Hulk.

To his shock, Hulk simply tore out of it quite easily.

" Damn it." He shouted.

" Man of Spider, do you have anything else that might work ?" Thor asked.

" Well, there is one, but I am not sure of it will." He answered back, swinging away from a punch.

" Do it." He heard Captain America shout.

" Well, here goes." He said as he swung all the way back and latched onto the back of the Hulk.

" Knock Knock." He said.

The rest of the Avengers were confused. Was Spider-Man really making jokes at such a crucial time ?"

" ARRGGG !" Hulk, unintelligibly, replied.

" You were supposed to say ' Who's there ?' but I can work with that." Peter replied, and to the shock of the Avengers, Hulk began to shrink in size until only the frail body of Bruce Banner remained.

Bruce chuckled, " Heh, heh, I got defeated by a damn knock knock joke of all things." He began to fall due to the exertion, but was soon caught by the web-slinging hero of Queens.

" Easy there doctor." He said as he caught him, and supported him.

Bruce Banner was immediately taken to the nearest bed to sleep off his weakness, while others discussed on how to defeat the two meta-humans they faced.

" From what I gathered, both of them are siblings, with the male having the ability to run quite fast and the girl has telekinetic and somewhat of a telepathic power." Peter said. " She can also make people see visions of their nightmares." He looked at all of them. " And that was what made Bruce Banner Hulk out."

" I think it would be for the best if we all told what we saw." Natasha spoke.

Everyone nodded to that and one by one, they all began to recount their experience to each other.

What they didn't knew was that with that event, the future would be changed drastically.

**Eleventh chapter complete and we are on a roll. This will be the last update, after which I will focus on THWWTHW for the next week, and then there's my mid-terms which might take a chunk out of my update schedule.**

**Review what you guys thought, and I will answer any questions you may have.**


	12. Date Night And Kids Part 1

**The twelfth chapter of Spider-Man Cinematic Universe is here and I might not be updating for a while since I have my final paper on Monday. Any way, lets continue.**

\--

Peter looked at the suit he had worn during the raid. It had boosted his abilities, allowing him to be near untouchable by during the fights. Now granted most of them were grunts, the real problem arose when they fought those two sibling.

Now, due to the Hulks rampage induced by the girl, the country of Sokovia had turned against the Avengers. This had prompted them to go into a sort of hiding, as they stayed within their Towers. Well, everyone except for Peter, since he continued being the protector of Queens. He was used to his persona being slandered to the ground when he was just starting his run as Spider-Man.

He had told his wife what had occurred during the raid, and she surprised him with the fact that Anna could spin webs, just like he could.

" Well, I should be going back down." He mumbled as he turned his heel and began to walk out of the room. He looked at the door that lead to his daughter's room. He smiled as he remembered that his daughter had gotten her own room when she said she wanted to be an adult.

The initial nights had been rough on her, since she wasn't used to sleeping alone, so either him or Mary Jane slept with her. He thought this would have continued for sometime longer, until Kaine and Ben helped her decorate her room. He didn't knew what happened during that time, but Anna turned from being a little shy to being very brave and fearless for her age.

" Hey Tiger. " He heard his wife call out. He turned to see his red head wife walking towards him. " Do you have a day off ?" She asked.

Peter smiled as he nodded. He knew she was asking him for a night around town. He remembered that the last time they went on a date. They had spent most of their time in a fancy restaurant, which had only been possible due to them saving for a few months, and that was before they had kids. They had then spent a night in a fancy hotel as well.

Though now they had better jobs, they also had kids as well. They had to make sure that they had an able baby sitter to handle them.

" So, I got the reservations for this place that some of my friends recommended." She spoke as she walked with him to the dinner table, where only Ben was.

Since it was a Sunday, Kaine spent his time with Gwen in the library or any exhibition that was happening at the time. Ben spent his time in home, either playing games or making LEGO with Anna, while Anna herself spent her time in her room, reading books.

" I can ask Bruce to babysit the kids." Peter suggested. It had been hard for Bruce Banner to get used to being around kids due to his alter ego, but around the Parkers, he felt safe, most probably due to the fact that these kids too had super powers.

" That'd be awesome." She said, as she gently nudged Peter.

\--

" Hello kids." Bruce said as he entered the house, only to be hugged by Anna. He hugged her back, chuckling as he did so. Anna May had been one of the few people in his life that he considered to be very dear.

" Hello uncle Bruce." Anna said as she gave him a hug.

" Hey uncle B." Ben said as he descended from the stairs. He had been playing with his online friend who went by the name of KuroNekoXX. They had gotten together after he wanted some more friends on his Minecraft server, and when he looked for some on Reddit, only KuroNekoXX replied to that. Ever since that, they became best friends, though the only problem was that the person lived in Italy.

" Hey Ben." He replied. He then looked around. " Where's Kaine ?" He asked.

" Kaine's is at the library." Ben replied. " Most probably with Gwen."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. " Really ?" He asked.

" Yup yup, big brother Kaine spends all of his time with Gwen." Anna giggled out.

" Mayday, stop teasing you brother when he isn't here." Mary Jane smiled. Anna giggled as she hugged her parents goodbye.

" Okay, we are leaving now." Peter said, when his eyes turned serious, " Bruce, whatever you do, don't let them have any sugar."

Bruce's nodded, confused as to why they were not given any sugar, when he remembered those kids who got hyperactive whenever they were given any quantity of sugar.

" Hey, uncle Bruce, can we watch My Little Pony ?"He heard Anna ask him.

" Sure, why not ?" He replied.

" I'll be in my room." Ben said as he rushed towards the attic, which was his room, eager to play some games.

\--

Mary Jane drove slowly as she listened to Peter, who was recounting his mission. They had promised each other to not hide any secrets from each other.

" So this guy has the ability to run quite fast, while the girl has telekinetic and psychic powers." He said.

" So that's why Bruce went on a rampage suddenly." She said, as she had seen the news. She had been quite worried as she knew that the Hulk was significantly stronger than him. When he returned relatively unharmed, she was happy and she didn't let him leave her sights the whole time for the first few nights. That event had put a significant fear into her.

" Yep. So Tony has been making something to specifically stop her. I can handle her brother." Peter told her. " Though I believe that they can be saved."

Mary Jane nodded to that. " How old did they seem ?" She asked.

" Well, the A.I JARVIS from Tony has calculated them to be in their middle teens, around fifteen years old." He replied.

She smiled as she parked the car, as they had reached their destination.

\--

She looked at him as he handed the waiter a cheque. Her feelings for him always elevated everyday. It felt as if she was falling in love again. They headed to their car, walking hand in hand.

" So, the kids also want to join you in patrolling the city." Mary Jane commented.

" I'd love that, but I think they aren't ready yet." Peter replied.

Getting in the car, she asked, " What do you mean Tiger ?"

" I think they have to understand the responsibilities of being a hero first, so when they finally do become one, they can do it easily." He explained. " And they also need better costumes." He added.

Mary Jane got a smug look. " Now worries, I helped Mayday with her costume, and I offered it to Kaine and Ben, but they want to do it by themselves."

" Really." Peter said, " I might want to see what my wonderful wife came up with." He continued.

She gave a cheeky smile. " Well, my dear husband may just see what I am capable of tonight."

Peter laughed and smiled, ready for the night to come.

\--

**Who might KuroNekoXX be ? And why does Kaine spend a lot of time with Gwen ? What is Tony's secret weapon against the twins ? Find out in the next chapter of Spider-Man Cinematic Universe.**

**Sorry if this isn't a great chapter, I have my mid-semester exams currently happening, and hence my future career is on the line. I might see another hiatus during the end of the year, due to my semester finals.**

**Review it please.**


End file.
